


Lessons in Strategic Bargaining

by days4daisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Banter, Bargaining, Bottom Thor, Extra Treat, First Time, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: “Anyway,” Stephen continues, “you’ve come to bargain. And the thing you want to bargain with is…”Thor smiles and holds hands out at his sides in an open display.“You,” Stephen supplies when Thor does not give a verbal answer. “You’ve come to bargain with...you.”
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Lessons in Strategic Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



> Have a nice LBD, SkyRose! :)

Stephen considers himself a pretty bright guy, but it takes him a minute to understand the offer on the table. In his defense, considerable cultural barriers still exist between Thor and Earth. 1500 years of life in another realm will do that.

Thor props up an elbow and reclines against the Cauldron of the Cosmos. In no time at all, he slips off; Stephen sees it coming from miles away. Thor stumbles a step, catches himself, and resets awkwardly.

Stephen takes Thor in with narrowed eyes. “So, let me get this straight. Asgard, your home, is no more.”

“Right,” Thor confirms. “It exploded. Well, Surtur the fire demon stabbed it first. Then it exploded.”

“You and 100 Asgardian refugees require land and assistance to build a new Asgard.”

“Exactly,” Thor says, grinning. “And the consensus among my people is that there is no more worthy a future home than Earth.”

Stephen folds arms over his chest. “And your brother is among those refugees.”

Thor’s smile slips. “Ah, yes. I mentioned that.”

“Your brother,” Stephen continues, “who attempted to conquer the entire planet.”

“Loki is adopted,” Thor points out. “I mentioned that before as well.”

Stephen holds up a finger to stop him. “And because your brother is a major threat to this planet, you’ve come to bargain on his behalf.”

“Um.” Thor’s slack face turns hopeful. “I understand your reluctance, wizard. But there has been much change in Loki. Did I mention that it was Loki who risked great peril to retrieve Surtur's crown from Asgard’s vault during the siege?”

Stephen frowns. “The same Surtur who made Asgard explode?”

“Yes, him!” Thor’s good eye brightens. The other eye, which Thor lost somehow, is hidden from view by a gold plate. “Without Loki, we could have never revived Surtur so that he could lay waste to the realm.”

Stephen arches a brow.

After a moment, the warmth blanches from Thor's face. “No, no. You see, it was a good thing! Surtur had to bring about Ragnarok. It was the only way to stop my sister Hela. She would have taken over everything. Plus, she stabbed me in the eye, which has proven rather inconvenient.”

Stephen holds a hand up to stop Thor before he can expand on events that Stephen won't understand. Nor does he care enough to try. “Anyway,” Stephen continues, “you’ve come to bargain. And the thing you want to bargain with is…”

Thor smiles and holds hands out at his sides in an open display.

“You,” Stephen supplies when Thor does not give a verbal answer. “You’ve come to bargain with...you.”

“I know,” Thor agrees, “it’s a lot. But you’ll find me quite up to any task, wizard.”

“‘Stephen,’ 'Doctor,' or ‘Strange’ from now on, please,” Stephen mumbles.

He gives Thor a look while Thor rocks front and back on his feet like an impatient child. Thor is wired. His fingers tap the air like a twitchy piano player. It makes Stephen’s scarred hands want to spasm in sympathy. “So, are you offering your services? Or are you offering your _services_?” he asks.

Thor laughs at the distinction. “Well, I assumed a request of this magnitude would require _services_ in the more personal sense. But if you have menial tasks you would like me to complete for you, I’m happy to oblige, wizard.” Stephen gives him a pointed look. Thor’s eye narrows in confusion, then his mouth pops open. “Oh! Right. ‘Strange.’ Sorry.”

So, the God of Thunder thinks he can barter for access to Earth on his brother’s behalf...with his body. In the years since Strange rose into the role of Sorcerer Supreme, he’s seen and heard a lot of odd things. But this moment has to be the winner of the Bizarre sweepstakes.

“What makes you think I would want to have sex with you?” Stephen asks. It may be rude to not beat around the bush, but the focus of this negotiation seems worthy of straight talk.

By Thor’s smile, he doesn’t take offense. “I’m quite good at it,” he insists. “And though it’s rare for me, I’m happy to defer to your lead given the circumstances.”

So, Thor is offering the opportunity to fuck an alien king. Good to know.

“And why would you think I'd like men in that way?” Stephen asks. Thor isn't wrong, but this side of Stephen’s sexuality has gone unsatisfied for most of Stephen’s life. It’s a valid question given that they’ve met only once before under much different circumstances.

Thor answers with confusion. “What do you mean?” he asks, with way too much sincerity. “Why wouldn't you?”

Stephen files ‘Asgard is a more sexually open society’ into his bank of extraterrestrial knowledge. “Sex isn’t something people barter with on this planet,” he explains. “Money, power, fame; those types of things tend to keep this world spinning on its axis.”

Thor shrugs. “I mean, I can get you those things if you’d prefer,” he says. Stephen is tempted to ask how exactly Thor would plan to do so, but he decides to stay quiet. It’s not worth the sprawling soliloquy he would no doubt get in return.

Stephen isn’t actually considering the proposal. Loki needs close monitoring, no matter how much Thor vouches for him. A difficult task when the god you’re trying to watch is a shapeshifting seiðrmaster.

But this situation opens up the unexpected, intriguing idea of Thor sans clothes. It’s something Stephen hasn’t considered before. He should be more averse to the idea.

Thor stands a few paces from Stephen in the Sanctum’s foyer, shoulders hunched with anticipation. He’s come dressed in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans, and he doesn’t look right in either. A thing like Thor deserves warrior armor and big hammers. The latter may explain Thor’s sex offer.

Stephen lets his hands fall to his sides. “Are you offering because it’s something you would want under different circumstances?” he asks. “Or are you offering because you feel like you don’t have a choice?”

Thor frowns in surprise. “Strange, I find you very attractive, if that’s what you mean.”

Stephen adds ‘Honesty is way more of a virtue on Asgard than it is on Earth’ to his knowledge store. He thinks he should be flattered, but the situation is too befuddling.

He pinches an impatient hand over the bridge of his nose. “None of this changes the fact that Loki tried to _enslave this planet._ His motivations may be different now. He’s your kin and responsibility. But I have to ensure that major threats are kept outside our borders.”

Thor nods in agreement. “Of course. That’s why monitoring Loki will be my duty for the entire time he remains on Earth.”

Stephen raises a skeptical brow. “We’ve already determined you have a soft spot for him.”

“Of course I do, but he’s my brother. I know what Loki is capable of far more than you or anyone else in this realm.”

On this point, Stephen has to concede, but he doesn’t like it. If he’s honest, he doesn’t like the idea of an Asgardian settlement on Earth either. The falling out of the Avengers has Earth's defenses weak. And despite Stephen hard work these past few years, the absence of the Ancient One looms large. Earth has enough enemies without adding foes with a bone to pick against Asgard. Thor’s power speaks for itself, but he’s only one person. Loki’s help could be valuable, actually, if Thor is right about his brother’s change of heart. But Stephen knows not to depend on it.

Still, Stephen isn’t one for turning away desperate wanderers in need. Especially after all the good Thor has done for Earth without getting much in return. “One incident,” Stephen warns. “One, and Loki is gone.”

Thor nods. “I’ll make sure of it myself,” he agrees.

“Good.” Stephen blows out a breath. “Alright,” he says.

“Alright?”

“New Asgard can settle here,” Stephen says, “and Loki can join you. There will be politics, of course. Do you have an idea of where you’re looking to settle?”

“Your people call it Norway,” Thor says. His gaze goes someplace distant. “Father called it ‘Home’ before his passing.”

It makes sense as soon as Thor says it. “It’ll take some talking and signing of agreements, but it should be possible.”

“Great,” Thor says. He breaks out in a wide smile, relief in the slump of his shoulders. But the expression quickly becomes a curious frown. “Wait, is that it?”

Stephen can’t help but roll his eyes. “Thor, I’m not going to make you ‘offer yourself,’ or whatever you called it before. That’s not how we do business here.”

“Oh, right.” Thor nods like he’s received sage advice. His single eye slants to the side as he thinks. “But, what if you...weren’t making me? Would it be alright then?”

Stephen arches a brow. “You’re saying you _want_ to offer yourself.”

Thor shrugs. “I guess I got used to the idea on the way here,” he admits. He settles against the Cauldron again with a heavy sigh. The Cauldron won’t be a fan of the added weight; hopefully it has a favorable impression of Asgardians.

Thor may be used to the idea, but this is brand new territory for Stephen. It’s better to avoid entanglements with business associates. Stephen learned this lesson long before trading in his scrubs for the mystic arts. Stephen intends to hold up his warning where Loki is concerned. One incident and Loki’s access to Earth will end, no matter what Thor may have to say about the decision.

The idea is bizarre and ill-advised, but it would also be the most fun he’s had in some time. Stephen isn’t blind, after all. His hands were damaged in the accident, not his vision. “I’m not against the idea,” Stephen says. “One time deal to seal it.”

“Of course,” Thor acknowledges, but his eye has a sparkle to it that makes Stephen doubt his sincerity. They’ll have to cross that bridge when they get to it.

Speaking of crossing bridges, they are still separated by the Sanctum’s staircase. Thor isn’t helping matters by shifting his weight from foot to restless foot. Stephen cocks his head, motioning for Thor to join him.

Thor crosses to Stephen without being asked out loud. His single eye combs Stephen over, and his expression changes. Stephen sees more of the warrior now, the object of a gaze honed by battle. “How am I supposed to get you out of all that?” Thor mumbles about Stephen’s robes, so quiet that Stephen wonders if he’s speaking to himself.

“You won’t do it here,” Stephen says, and he grabs Thor’s wrist. Within seconds, they are in his bedroom.

Thor’s boots make the floorboards rattle. He grunts, squinting and disoriented, and gives Stephen an accusing look. “Last time, you at least permitted me a beer first,” he accuses.

“Is that what you need to loosen up?” Stephen asks.

Before Thor can answer, a pint of doppelbock fills his fist. Thor looks between Stephen and the mug with suspicion. But at least a piece of Thor remains predictable, because he shrugs after no time at all and begins to gulp.

As he does, Stephen begins the process of relieving himself of his clothes. Thor is right, it does take some time to work past the layers of fabric and fastens. But Stephen has come to enjoy the routine.

Even with his face buried in ale, Thor catches on to Stephen’s actions. He seats himself on the end of Stephen’s bed and watches. The beer drains in rapid, jerky swallows. Stephen disposes of the mug as soon as the final drop catches Thor’s tongue. Thor must be distracted because he never asks what happens to the glass, or even seems to notice that it’s gone.

Stephen should be a bit surprised by his own forwardness. It’s not like sex has been a regular part of his life since the accident. His body is strong, and he has no shyness about revealing it. But Stephen avoided intimate situations long before he left his doctor post. Stephen liked sex in those days; he had plenty of it. But it wasn’t done like this - daylight streaming in, his skin freed before getting anything from his partner.

It’s like Thor hears the thought, because with zero finesse he yanks his t-shirt over his head. His body is, of course, as obscene as Stephen expects. Stephen has made himself into a weapon, body and mind. But Thor is like something cut of stone. There are no identifying marks that point him out as non-human, but it’s obvious in the complete picture he paints.

“I expect your pants off too,” Stephen tells him.

Thor smirks, and Stephen likes it. He's always been the type to favor a bit of friction along the way. “I thought you might help,” Thor says. “Unless you’d rather watch.”

Both appealing options, but the first wins out. Stephen crooks a finger. This time, Thor does jolt when the mystic arts remove his jeans and undergarments. Stephen is sure to set them where Thor can see, folded up in a pile on the old cedar desk in the corner.

Thor looks between his naked self and the pile. “Clever trick, wizard,” he murmurs.

Thor rises from the bed and pursues Stephen to where he stands. He is not shy about winding his arm around Stephen’s waist. His fingers sink down Stephen’s bare back to the waistline of his slacks. “I’d like to assist with yours the old fashioned way, if you don’t mind.” Thor is warm, unnaturally so; heat rolls from him like the lazy sprawl of summer. The rarity of physical contact over the past few years is part of his draw, of course. But it’s far too easy to welcome Thor into his space.

Stephen moves into the loose embrace. Thor’s arm clenches in welcome. “I guess I can allow that,” Stephen says.

“Kind of you,” Thor retorts. His single eye sinks to Stephen’s lips, and Stephen gives permission with a coaxing lick. Thor grins.

He kisses like he exists, an explosion of energy that would be a nuisance or worse if not for the warm welcome. Stephen lets himself enjoy - normally he would posture. But Thor’s mouth is as honest as the rest of him. It’s easy to relax into a deeper taste, because Thor feels good doing it. Pressed inside Stephen’s space, it’s easy to feel the outline of Thor's body through his slacks. The rock of Thor’s hips, the very blatant interest swelled against Stephen’s slacks.

Thor’s fingers drift under the waistline of Stephen’s pants. They curve around the shape of him, starting to squeeze.

Stephen snatches Thor’s hand back to his hip. His teeth catch Thor’s lip, a quick sting, and a reminder that Thor hasn’t earned that kind of touch yet.

Thor smirks. The shape of his mouth frustrates, and Stephen steps further into his space. Their kiss is starting to hurt, and the more it hurts the better it feels. He’s making a point, and it’s with satisfaction that he finds Thor easing for him. Thor’s beard scratches Stephen with every movement. There’s position to jockey for and power to exert, but they clash far less than Stephen would have expected. It helps that Thor seems more than amenable to accepting Stephen’s lead. It doesn’t take much persuading for Stephen to back Thor up against the bed.

Thor sits and uses his new vantage point as an excuse to taste Stephen’s skin for the first time. He leans up, mouth tracing Stephen’s chest down the cleft. His hands dive under Stephen’s pants, and this time Stephen doesn’t stop him from easing them down.

It’s disconcerting how natural it is to let Thor peel him out of his clothes. Stephen’s pants hit the ground without ceremony, and Thor’s arms are back around him. Stephen finds himself between Thor’s spread legs, knees wedged to his thighs. Beard scratches leave his torso pink as Thor’s lips explore to the fullest.

Stephen knots his hand in Thor’s hair. His reflection is a warped shape in Thor’s eye guard. He knows he’ll regret asking but, “What happened to your hair?”

Desire warms Thor’s face, but he still finds it in him to scowl. “There was this creepy old man,” he grumbles, “with shears for hands. It was a nightmare. If I ever see his face or that of his ilk again-”

Stephen sets a finger over Thor’s mouth. Its scar matches Thor’s lips in color and texture; raised and soft. “Forget I asked,” he says.

Thor’s mouth quirks under his touch, a subtle show of amusement. His lips part, a slim crescent of space for Thor to lick at the pad of Stephen’s finger. He seems to enjoy the gesture, eye slipping shut and expression quieting. Thor opens wider, and Stephen surprises himself by letting his finger dip past Thor’s lips. This isn’t something he’s allowed anyone since the accident, the texture of his scar there for the tasting.

And Thor does taste, lips closed around the second knuckle. His tongue traces Stephen’s finger, and Stephen feels it to the base of his spine. Thor’s cheeks sink, and the sensation is immediate. A slow but forceful drag that makes Stephen jut forward and longing knot in his stomach. “I can think of something better for you to be doing that on,” he says before thinking.

Thor lets Stephen’s finger fall, and Stephen, without meaning to, swipes it down his chin. The skin glows wet, and Thor seems to like this too, his blue eye closer to a storm cloud than a sunny day. “Is that what you want?” Thor asks.

“For now,” Stephen replies.

Thor chuckles. “Your kind never does take well to satisfaction.”

“My kind?”

“The magic kind,” Thor says. He nuzzles the lines of muscle edging Stephen’s stomach. “You and my brother would get along better than you think.”

Stephen grunts at the mention of Loki, especially under present circumstances. “And what about you, God of Thunder? Is satisfaction in your kind's nature?”

Thor makes a thoughtful sound; it rumbles against Stephen’s skin. “Oh yes,” he murmurs. “I can teach you, if you’d like.”

“I didn’t agree to this for lessons,” Stephen says. But he doesn’t argue when Thor slides a careful hand around his cock. Stephen thickens, provoked easily by Thor’s breaths.

He expects a bit more back and forth first. Some posturing or negotiation. But Thor simply wraps his lips around Stephen's shaft head like doing so is not only common but desired. Stephen would add +1 on the 'Asgard is a more sexually open society' line, if his thoughts were still active.

It's hard to think with Thor sucking his happy way down Stephen's shaft. Thor does not hide his enjoyment in the slightest. His pleasure purrs around Stephen as he gathers more weight on his tongue. Thor is no stranger to the motion. His lips pull, tight without teeth. Thor's jaw eases to welcome Stephen deeper. Color pools into his cheeks, but he never once struggles for breath or gags around Stephen's size.

Stephen's back arches, hand returning to Thor's hair. He doesn't need to do much guiding. Thor knows where to go; the speed, the length, the glide of his tongue. Thor's exhales shiver from his nose. He has a hand on Stephen's side for balance. Stephen sees him sagging forward, sees his other hand cupping his fully aroused cock.

"Wait," Stephen gasps out, even though the last thing he wants Thor to do is stop. "Thought I'd get to have my way here. That's the deal, isn't it?"

Thor lets him go with a wet sound. He has to blink a few times before he seems to register where he is and what Stephen wants them to do next. "Hands and knees?" Thor asks. He's hoarse, the words rasping out from between swollen lips. Stephen's blood throbs hot for something he didn't even know he wanted until today.

"Start on your back," Stephen says. "We'll go from there."

Thor is winded and a little unsteady, but he manages a grin. "How sentimental of you," he teases.

"Stop talking," Stephen mutters.

Thor complies, but he chuckles to himself while he situates across Stephen’s bed sheets. A naked god on Stephen's bed...certainly not the way he expected this day to go. But he isn’t complaining as he maneuvers himself up the mattress.

He snaps his fingers. Thor’s breath catches, and his legs give a surprised jerk to the sides. His single-eyed stare twitches across the ceiling in a daze. “A little warning,” he mumbles. Evidence of Stephen’s handiwork glistens between his thighs. “How do you people even...learn to do that?” Thor’s words slur out, a shudder through his chest. “Do wizards write books on sex magic?”

“Volumes,” Stephen deadpans. He won’t bring up the salacious content he found in the Kamar-Taj’s library. Wong didn’t find the content half as amusing as Stephen did. Years later, Stephen is still getting that one’s sense of humor down.

Stephen slides hands up the insides of Thor’s thighs. “I can undo it if you’d like." He guides Thor’s legs up, muscle firm under his fingertips.

Thor blows out a breath, it comes out as a laugh. “Take backs would be rude at this point,” he mumbles. He opens for Stephen’s body to fit between. His cock jumps, thick and blushed, curving towards his belly. “Do you still want me on my back?”

“Is that unusual where you’re from?” Stephen asks. He supposes it’s unusual on Earth too for the first time with a man. But Stephen sees no reason why he shouldn’t get the full view. Events today are surprising, not unwelcome, after all.

“It’s not a warrior’s union,” Thor tells him. “But it’s alright.”

“You’re sure?” Stephen presses, with words and a hand on Thor’s stomach.

Thor glances at Stephen’s fingers, and back up with a smile. “Thank you for asking,” he says, sincere as ever. “I’d like for you to fuck me now.”

Stephen scoffs, instinct when he’s taken by surprise. Honesty is _definitely_ more of a virtue on Asgard than on Earth. Stephen has a career in Asgardian culture studies waiting for him if the mystic arts don’t pan out.

Thor feels every bit as good as Stephen expects. His body is strong, drawing Stephen in no matter how carefully he tries to proceed. Keeping his pace is near impossible, Thor’s strength is a natural lure. He’s tight inside even with Stephen’s preparation, a warm embrace of muscle that gives way to more depth.

Stephen’s fingers tremble on Thor’s stomach. It takes every bit of concentration to keep from bottoming out immediately. Thor’s knees clench around Stephen’s sides, and he groans his approval. His swollen lips are a distraction, slit open for Thor’s shallow breaths.

Stephen watches Thor’s hand work on himself - slow, patient squeezes in time with Stephen’s pace. The motions stop when Stephen buries himself fully. Thor’s head dips back, and his throat stretches thick and strong. Stephen wishes he were closer, finds himself wanting to trace the lines of his neck with his teeth.

It’s been years since Stephen was with a man, but the feeling comes back quickly. He’s never been with someone Thor’s size, felt all that bulk ease. Thor is every bit as malleable as he is strong. He seems to like when Stephen directs him, arching up to meet each thrust and wearing an open smile. Every so often, his single eye drifts shut, then sits low-lidded, staring out at nothing. Thor’s fingers tighten around himself. The head of his cock is wet, early pleasure flooding the slit.

Stephen moves his hand to join Thor’s and gathers the wetness with his thumb. He smears a wet streak down Thor’s shaft, and Thor’s hips twitch forward. It’s the first time that Thor goes against Stephen’s rhythm, and the friction is good. Stephen grunts his approval, and Thor hisses underneath him.

Thor slides his fingers through Stephen’s, joined hands around his sex. He makes a pleased sound, a wrinkle of growing need between his eyes. Stephen’s body is a long stretch of sensation, his core all heat and looseness. He searches out more, chasing the feelings prickling through his stomach. Thor’s thumb scales the scar on Stephen’s. He squeezes his legs, and Stephen arches his back. His hips jerk forward, skin smacking. “ _Yes_ ,” Thor groans under him. It surprises Stephen that Thor hasn't spoken before now. Given Thor’s personality, Stephen expected him to be louder.

One word is enough to light Stephen’s nerves on fire. Thor’s voice strains, gravel and rasping, and Stephen wants more of it. He pushes through his own daze, past the shiver in his hands and the tension humming through his back. Sensation builds, sweat trickling between Stephen’s shoulders. His hand moves with Thor’s, pumping his cock. Thor’s free hand squeezes in his own hair, white knuckled, and he moans. “ _Yes_ , wizard,” which is not exactly what Stephen hoped to hear.

But the feel of Thor coming undone makes up for the slip. He’s wrung out, twisting on the sheets. His hips spasm towards Stephen’s hand. Release streaks up Thor’s belly, accenting the lines of his ridiculous torso. His body sucks Stephen down as obsessively as his mouth. It’s like Thor wants to swallow him whole, force him to experience every shred of his orgasm. Thor’s body is a network of tremors and tics. Stephen wonders if the knee-shaped bruises he’s sure to have on his sides tomorrow should annoy him. Then, his vision goes white, and everything feels too good to think.

The malaise Stephen returns to is heavier than anything he’s felt since the ICU drugs. Stephen eases himself free and lies on the bed instead of rising to clean himself like he normally would. Thor stays on his back, his thighs still open wide. His belly is a mess of his own making, but the dazed look he gives Stephen says that he doesn’t mind.

 _Bad idea_ , Stephen thinks, but he can’t quite get the words out before Thor kisses him. This time, the greeting is quiet and self-assured, and it’s easy to respond in kind. Stephen feels more relaxed than he has in a long time.

“One time,” Stephen mumbles the second after Thor drifts back.

Thor’s smile is suspect; small, soft, and far too placating. “Of course, Strange,” he says. “Of course.”

Oh well. They’ll just have to cross this bridge when they get to it.


End file.
